In Their Own Words
by Chibi Horsewoman
Summary: In order to help myself and my readers gain some more perspective on the characters in the round robin I'm doing with Rogue Scholar I'm going to be writing a few short chapters for each character I created. Full explanation inside
1. Samara Princess of Domino

**In Their Own Words**

**Interview Monolog from the Winx Kids**

**Summary:**** In order to help myself and my readers gain some more perspective on the characters in the round robin I'm doing with Rogue Scholar I'm going to be writing a few short chapters for each character I created. These chapters will be monolog style interviews containing answers to basic and not so basic questions. The characters will introduce themselves and talk about themselves- no one else. The entire chapter is dialog so I'll be ignoring some grammar by not using quotes. I hope you enjoy these.**

**Disclaimer:**** Be the change that you wish to see in the world**

**Chapter one: Samara of Domino**

Hi, I'm Samara Vanessa from Domino. Yes, I know technically I'm the Crown princess of Domino since one day my brother will rule Eraklyon, but who cares about that? Besides, since you have me here in a chair and I was brought in via shuttle with the royal shield of Domino I'm guessing you knew that already.

How do I feel about my parents? That's a rather odd question but okay, I'll answer it.

I'll tell you about my dad first. I love him of course but he can be on the extreme side. By extreme I mean mushy and hyper emotional. I mean yes we get that you defied your parents to marry someone you love, but do you have to embarrass your offspring about that? He's so perky too it's like before my brother and I wake up each morning, dad downs a two kilogram bag of sugar and some Paxil. Eh, I guess it's better than being around my grandfather Elendor though.

My mom's a bit better, but she's pretty stubborn and once in a while she tends to act before thinking. Like the time she went off on one of my teachers even though I kinda was in the wrong… er anyways. My mom grew up on Earth as you all know, without powers and without knowing she was a princess. So she actually gives Talone and me chores because that's what her parents did. I guess she figures it'll teach us how to work for what we get. Oh it seems to have worn off on us, but not dad because he's a royal blue blood and there is no getting around it. He even freaked out the first time mom brought a vacuum cleaner into our summer home on Eraklyon. Mom and her friends still tease him about that. Well except for Stella, but I'll let someone else tell you about that.

Did that answer your question? I love them like most kids love their parents, but feel that they embarrass me equally in their own little ways.

Do I feel like there's a lot expected of me because of who my mom is?

Heh, why do you think I'm at Red Fountain instead of Alfea? My mom's Bloom, the fairy of the Dragon Flame and even if you're not her biggest fan that is a lot to live up to. I mean I quietly celebrated for a week when we all found out that Talone and not me had inherited the bulk of her powers and wanted to be a fairy. My mom and her friends saved the magical dimension and the not so magical dimension a few too many times for me to feel comfortable trying to fill those shoes. I'd rather play it safe with some sharp objects and take after my dad and his friends, thank you very much. Talone and his classmates can take over where the Winx Club left off in my place.

Do I have a crush or a boyfriend?

What kind of… that's just stranger than the one about my parents. No I don't. Outside of a cousin, royal guards, and my brother I don't even know anyone outside of the opposite sex. That's just too much. I mean we're not even that far into the school year, go ask Ailani if you want a question like that answered the way you probably want it done.

Do I have anything else to say?

I don't know what else I can say, it's still early in the school year and I'm just getting to know everyone else. I'm not even too familiar with my roommates. But I'm getting the hang of how things are done at Red Fountain and learning to dodge headmaster Cordatorta. So just keep reading and maybe you'll get some more answers to the questions you have left.

_**Danse chaque fin**_

_**Il a un debut.**_

**So this is the end of my first chapter, all 700 something words worth of it. Leave feedback, except I don't want to really hear about how it's too short (looks at Spy46). If you want to hear about anyone else let me know. **


	2. Raven of Melody

**In Their Own Words**

**Disclaimer:**** I change the world, the world changes me**

**Chapter Two: Raven of Melody**

Couldn't we get this done later? I have other things I could be doing, like re-tuning my guitar and I have those songs for the dance I have to finish. Fine, I'll introduce myself, but you already know who I am. I'm Raven Iacono from Melody. Why did I even have to answer that when everyone knows who I am?

What are my feelings about my family?

Ugh, can I start with my sister first and then go around as I please? Thanks. Ryder's an interesting individual but I think she tries to hard to keep her emotions under control. It's not like someone's head would explode if she tried to have some fun once in a while. I mean I love her, but half the time she walks around like she has a stick up her butt. Yes, many people would attribute it to the fact that Darcy from the Trix is in fact her birth mother- don't look so shocked it's not the big family secret or even a big secret- but I… well actually I agree with that. But still you aren't confined to follow the path of your parents, right? Ry needs to stop worrying so much. After all, my mom raised her.

My grandpa Hoboe is another special person in my life and if you tell him I said that I will deny it. He's a tad out there as far as grandparents are concerned and is now convinced that any child who's fathered by Riven will become a witch, but I still enjoy his company and his Irish coffee. (1) Now if only I could keep him from asking if I'm gay because I'm not boy crazy like most girls my age.

Now for my parents, the only two people who completely make up my DNA. We'll start with my mom, you all know her as Musa from Melody especially since she's their guardian fairy blah, blah, blah. Mom's pretty cool, she's the main reason I'm so into music. Not only that but she gives me something to aspire to be since she's famous in two dimensions. Yes I know it sounds like insane hero worship, but it's not. She's a really talented lady and I feel pretty lucky to share in the musical genetics she has. Yes now I kinda feel like a total dork for admitting what I just said, but hey, it's the truth.

My dad on the other hand is some kind of over protective freak who believes that I'm going to succumb to my hormones at a moment's notice and fall for the first loser with a 'Y' chromosome. Not happening. No way, no how. I believe this feeling of his stems from occurrences between some friends of his and his own actions when he was a first year student. In his defense he was spelled. But who wants to deal with a messy thing like the truth right? Of course right. I guess I should just be grateful I don't have the same powers that Ryder has or I'd've never been allowed to attend Cloud Tower. My dad is also quite possibly one of the most skittish parents I've ever met. I blame his mother, but only because dad hasn't done so himself.

Does that explain my feelings on my family?

Do I feel that a lot is expected of me as the daughter of a member of the Winx Club?

Not really, I mean all they did is save people and really when you look at the reasons behind all those incidents it's Sama's mom's fault in the first place. Okay that was harsh, but when you look at it from a different perspective, if Bloom didn't have the Dragon Flame the Trix, Darkar and Valtor never would have come after her.

Then why am I at Cloud Tower?

Because pastels make me queasy and I already found out I can't sprout wings. We're guessing that somewhere down the line someone's relative was a witch. I'm sure grandpa Hoboe will blame my dad's side of the family. He does that on occasion. I know I wouldn't make a good fairy and I don't want to be like everyone else following in their parent's footsteps, I'd rather be myself.

Okay if there's nothing else you need to add I guess I'll be going since I'm late for practice already. We already know there isn't a secret romance and Amber and I aren't exactly the closest of roommates. If I have to deal with her later, I will. I'm not a complete loner.

**_We're part of the story_**

**_Part of the tale_**

** Another chapter done and over with. I just need to read over some stuff then decide who I want to do next. Thanks for reading.**

**1.) ****Let's just pretend that the Winx kept visiting Earth for a while and discovered Irish coffee which is Bailey's Irish Crème and coffee. We can also pretend that Hoboe became addicted to it to. Anything for the sake of continuity.**


End file.
